révèlation
by audreylug
Summary: Stefan culpabilise au point de s'en rendre malade... Et si cette culpabilité prenait ses racines loin dans l'enfance ? Si elle était en fait justifiée ? Quand la souffrance devient trop lourde à porter...


- « De quoi souhaitez-vous me parler monsieur… ? Demanda Jean-Marie à son patient allongé sur le divan  
- Stefan, tout simplement. Précisa l'homme aux cheveux châtains.  
- Stefan… Appelez-moi Jean-Marie, alors. Voulez-vous me parler de quelque chose de particulier ?  
- De… De ces… Envies de suicides… Je n'en peux plus, parfois… Hésita le vampire.

Jean-Marie nota quelque chose dans son calepin.

- Cela fait-il longtemps que vous avez ces envies ? Votre entourage est-il au courant ?

Stefan soupira d'un air fatigué.

- Depuis toujours… Mon frère ne me comprend pas et ma copine… Depuis qu'on a eu… Quelques difficultés dans notre couple, retourne davantage le couteau dans la plaie qu'autre chose.  
- A quoi pensez-vous quand l'envie d'en finir vous prend ?  
- A tout ce que j'ai fait… Tout ce que j'ai détruit… Je ne sais pas comment je peux encore mériter de vivre…  
- Hum hum… Vous vous en voulez ?

Stefan acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il respira profondément, tentant de maitriser le flot de culpabilité montant en lui.

- Vous avez commis des erreurs… Comme tout le monde en commet.

Le psychologue adressa un sourire rassurant à son patient qui secoua négativement la tête.

- Non ? Quoi non ? Interrogea le médecin.  
- C'est pire…  
- Hum hum… Que vous reprochez-vous, au juste ?

Stefan ne sût plus quoi dire. S'il révélait tous les meurtres qu'il avait fait, non seulement il serait vite amené à dévoiler sa vrai nature mais aussi le docteur allait prendre ses jambes à son cou, effrayé par le psychopathe qu'il était. S'il ne l'envoyait pas directement à l'asile. Il décida d'aller au plus simple.

- J'ai été odieux… sadique… J'ai rejeté ceux qui m'aimaient… Obligé mon frère à boire alors qu'il ne voulait pas… D'autres gens aussi…

Stefan s'était levé et marchait de long en large dans le cabinet, se passant les mains sur le visage. Pas tant pour cacher ses larmes que pour dissimuler ses traits de vampire, ressortis sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Pensez-vous que ces gens vous en veulent toujours ? Quand avez-vous fait cela ?  
- Il y a des années ! Des dizaines d'années ! je ne respectais personne… Rien…

Le vampire s'était rassit sur le divan, poing serrés, tête baissée.

- Et maintenant ? Vous avez changé ? Vous respectez les gens ou pas ?  
- Je… maintenant, oui. Mais le passé… Je ne pourrai jamais…

Le médecin invita gentiment Stefan à se rallonger et pris quelques notes sur son calepin avant de poursuivre.

- Il y a longtemps de cela… Très longtemps… Vos actes ont-ils eu des conséquences à long terme ?

Stefan hocha la tête.

- Hum hum… Parlez-moi de votre enfance… Avez-vous quelque chose à vous reprocher qui remonte à l'enfance ?

Le jeune homme se tu un long moment. D'un « hum hum », Jean-Marie l'encouragea à poursuivre.

- Les bougies… J'étais en colère… J'ai tapé…  
- Vous avez tapé dans des bougies parce que vous étiez en colère… Pourquoi étiez-vous en colère ?  
- Pour rien…

Les larmes commençaient à monter aux yeux de Stefan qui se crispait de plus en plus.

- On n'est en général pas en colère pour rien… Fit remarquer le psychologue.  
- Une bêtise… Maman m'avait interdit de sortir sans manteau…

Sa voix se brisa et il se mit à pleurer. Se levant brusquement, il se tourna et se retint au bureau.

- Ne vous gênez pas… Allez-y… Vous avez le droit de craquer… Le rassura Jean-Marie en désignant la boîte de mouchoirs posée sur la table.

Stefan s'en saisit, ses larmes redoublèrent, il revint en titubant vers le divan avant de s'y laisser tomber.

- Quel âge aviez-vous ? que s'est-il passé ensuite ?  
- Dix ans… Les rideaux… L'incendie…

Stefan s'arrêta une seconde, leva les yeux au plafond.

- MAMAN ! Hurla-t-il soudain en se saisissant des mains du médecin qui fut surpris de la force de son client.  
- Votre mère est morte dans l'incendie provoqué par la chute des bougies… Voilà probablement une raison de cette culpabilité qui semble vous ronger…

Jean-Marie regarda le vampire qui, incapable de parler, s'agrippait à lui en se balançant d'avant en arrière, un torrent d'eau salée inondant son gilet.

- Bon, écoutez, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui… Rentrez chez vous, reposez-vous… Et revenez quand vous en aurez besoin. »

Stefan sorti du cabinet, regagna péniblement sa voiture, **s'installa au volant et démarra.**

Des images défilaient dans sa tête. Ce fameux jour d'hiver de l'année de ses dix ans… Il avait fait une colère parce qu'il ne voulait pas mettre son manteau pour aller jouer dehors où il faisait dans les – 5 °C… Tellement puéril ! Cela lui paraissait débile à présent… Si ça ne s'était pas terminé aussi tragiquement, il en rirait aujourd'hui… Mais non, il n'oublierait jamais ce qui s'était passé après…

**Ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant tandis qu'il s'efforçait de garder le contrôle de sa voiture.**

Il se revoyait clairement donner un coup de pied rageur dans le candélabre de la chambre maternelle.

**Stefan frappa du pied dans la pédale de l'accélérateur et l'enfonça de plus belle. La voiture bondit en avant, évitant de justesse le véhicule de devant dont le chauffeur klaxonna violement.**

Candélabre qui était tombé sur les tentures du lit, y mettant le feu. Sa mère, de l'autre côté de la pièce s'était levée précipitamment pour tenter de réparer les dégâts. Mais le feu, se propageant à grande vitesse, lui avait barrée le passage.

**Secoué de violents tremblements, le vampire ne pouvait plus contrôler sa voiture qui zigzaguait dangereusement sur la route.**

Stefan avait alors couru, sous l'ordre de sa mère, chercher les domestiques. Ceux-ci, déjà alertés par l'odeur de brulé, étaient arrivés avec des seaux d'eau et des couvertures qu'ils avaient lancé sur les flammes.

**La voiture entra dans Mystic Fall en grimpant sur les trottoirs. Son chauffeur évita un mur de justesse, la carrosserie racla la pierre dans un grincement sinistre.**

Stefan entendait encore les hurlements d'agonie de sa mère, prisonnière du brasier.

**Il s'accrocha à son volant tel un noyé à sa bouée, marquant le cuir de ses doigts puissants.**

Lorsque les serviteurs avaient enfin réussit à maitriser le feu, il ne restait de la chambre rassurante plus que des meubles noircis. Le cadavre carbonisé de sa mère reposait au sol et semblait le toiser d'un air accusateur. Personne n'avait jamais su la raison exacte de la chute des bougies. Pas même Damon. Stefan portait seul ce lourd secret depuis plus de 150 ans.

- « MAMAN ! NON ! » hurla encore le vampire, les larmes lui brouillant la vue.

Après avoir percuté deux ou trois poubelles, il se gara dans le garage de la pension, sortit de voiture et entra dans la maison.

Damon était assis sur le canapé, son éternel verre à la main. Voyant son frère revenir de ce qu'il pensait être une chasse à l'écureuil, il leva des yeux inquiets.

- « Houlà… ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller…

Stefan se figea. Tremblant, chancelant, peinant à retenir ses larmes, il fixait son frère.

- Le manque est trop fort ? De quoi t'es-tu nourri ? Demanda Damon.

Stefan secoua la tête, ce n'était pas ça. Damon lui prit le bras.

- Inutile de faire semblant avec moi… Commença l'aîné des Salvatore.  
- Je n'ai mangé que des écureuils, Damon… J'ai besoin de repos… laisse-moi monter… »

D'un geste, il repoussa son grand frère. Au contact des bras tremblants et du ton épuisé de Stefan, Damon sut tout de suite que le sang n'était en rien responsable de son état. Mais il connaissait suffisamment son cadet pour savoir que celui-ci ne lui dirait rien de plus. Il se contenta donc de le regarder se diriger, le pas lourd et le dos vouté, vers sa chambre. Sitôt la porte refermée, Damon entendit Stefan s'écrouler sur son lit. Il resta aux aguets un moment avec inquiétude puis, n'entendant plus rien, il se rassit et continua à boire.

**La soirée passa sans que Stefan ne se manifesta. Il ne descendit même pas dîner quand Damon l'appela. Mais, au milieu de la nuit, le frère aîné se réveilla en sursaut. Des bruits lui parvenaient du grenier, au dessus de sa tête.**

**Il se redressa dans son lit et écouta attentivement. Des gémissements, quelques sanglots, une respiration saccadée… pas de doute, quelqu'un pleurait là haut ! Damon se leva et alla jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Stefan. Le champ de bataille qu'il y découvrit alors le figea sur place. Le lit était entièrement défait, les draps et couvertures rejetés à terre comme si Stefan s'était tourné et retourné dans tous les sens sans trouver le sommeil. Ses habits jetés à terre plissaient au pied du lit. Sur le bureau, le journal intime trainait ouvert à côté d'un stylo.**

**Damon – Bon sang, il retombe vraiment en enfance… Je vais quand même pas devoir jouer les baby-sitters, maintenant ?**

**Damon prit le journal, espérant trouver une explication au comportement des plus singuliers de Stefan.**

**La page était tellement maculée de larmes qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait plut sur le cahier. Une seule phrase était écrite d'une écriture tremblée.**

**« C'est moi qui l'ai tuée… j'ai décimé ma famille d'une façon encore pire que Klaus… D'abord ma mère, puis mon père et enfin mon frère… Et durant tout ce temps, je me demande pourquoi je vaux mieux que Klaus… »**

**Damon – C'est quoi cette histoire ? Maman est morte dans un incendie, il y a plus d'un siècle et demi. Encore il joue son martyr !**

**Emportant le cahier, Damon monta au grenier d'où venait toujours les pleurs. Il eut alors l'impression de se trouver face à la statue vivante du désespoir. Assis par terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, en sous-vêtements son frère regardait de vieilles photos de leur mère. Une expression de profonde tristesse sur son visage.**

**Stefan était tellement absorbé par sa photo qu'il ne vit ni n'entendit Damon s'approcher et s'accroupir près de lui. Damon posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit frère.**

**Damon – Stefan… Elle est morte dans un incendie… Tu n'as pas à endosser ça… Tu n'y es pour rien…**

**Stefan tressaillit et se redressa vivement. Voyant son journal dans les mains de Damon, il comprit que son frère avait lu l'unique phrase qu'il avait réussi à écrire.**

**Stefan – Tu as lu ?**

**Question inutile, certes, mais il ne savait quoi dire d'autre. Il luttait pour garder le contrôle de lui-même. Il n'allait pas craquer maintenant, pas devant son aîné.**

**Damon – Oui. Et je dis que tu perds vraiment les pédales… Tu n'avais pas mis le feu à la maison, que je sache ?**

**Stefan – Non, bien sûr... Le candélabre…**

**Sentant qu'il allait de nouveau craquer, Stefan contourna son frère et s'élança vers la porte du grenier. Damon le rattrapa par le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face.**

**Damon – J'ai vu le chantier que tu as mis dans ta chambre, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu mettes tout le manoir dans le même état ! QU'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? On n'a jamais su comment le candélabre était tombé… Moi aussi j'aimerai savoir… Mais cela restera un mystère pour l'éternité.**

**Stefan tenta de se dégager, Damon le maintint plus fort. Soudain, le frère cadet se mit à pleurer pour de bon. Ses yeux se plissèrent, sa bouche se tordit, les larmes qu'il ne pouvaient plus retenir inondèrent son visage… Sa respiration suffocante témoignait de ses efforts vains pour se contenir.**

**Damon resta stupéfait, immobile et muet. Il avait vu son cadet dans de divers états : ripper, ivre de sang humain, dépressif, refusant de se nourrir, rongé par la culpabilité, moralisateur… Mais jamais, au grand jamais, depuis près d'un siècle et demi, jamais Stefan n'avait ainsi craqué devant lui.**

**Damon – Stefan… Chut… Stefan… Il y a plus d'un siècle de cela… C'est terminé maintenant… Chut…**

**Stefan secoua la tête.**

**Damon – Quoi non ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Vas-y, accouche ! Juste, dis ce qui ne va pas…**

**Stefan – Le candélabre… J'avais donné un coup de pied…**

**La voix de Stefan était secouée de sanglots. Damon se figea de nouveau.**

**Damon – Toi ? Mais… Pourquoi ?**

**Stefan – Débile… Maman voulais que je mette mon manteau pour aller dehors… Je ne voulais pas… stupide…**

**Sous le choc, Damon relâcha son frère et recula de quelques pas. Incrédule, il murmura.**

**Damon – C'est vrai ? Tu… as renversé le candélabre… Dans un caprice ? Non, ce n'est pas…**

**Stefan ne prononça pas un mot, regardant intensément son aîné. Damon comprit ce que son frère lui révélait. La surprise laissa place à la rage. Ainsi son frère avait tué leur mère. Stefan l'avait privé de sa mère, avant de le priver de son père… Il allait le tuer, là, maintenant ! L'étriper sans pitié, le torture… Ce frère qui lui avait tout pris…**

**Le cadet des Salvatore vit les poings de Damon se serrer, son corps se tendre, ses yeux s'injecter de sang, les marques des vampires apparaitre sur son visage, ses lèvres se retrousser sur ses canines sorties… Un grondement sourd s'échappa de la gorge du vampire brun.**

**Stefan se sentit comme tomber dans un trou sans fond. Damon allait réellement le tuer. **

**Il recula et se cogna à une poutre du toit.**

**Stefan – Damon…**

**Murmura-t-il, levant une main apaisante vers son frère.**

**Damon regarda encore son cadet. Soudain, il se sentit revenir plus de 150 ans en arrière. L'air désemparé, hagard, en sous-vêtements, pieds nus sur le parquet poussiéreux du grenier, Stefan lui rappelait parfaitement l'image du petit garçon de 10 ans, en deuil de sa mère, triste et tellement fragile… Il se sentit prit de compassion. Après tout, Stefan n'avait pas fait exprès de tuer leur mère. Il ne pouvait s'attendre, à cet âge, à ce que l'incendie, provoqué par la chute des bougies, provoque le décès de sa mère. Il en avait été autant voir plus affecté que lui à l'époque, et visiblement il s'en voulait encore aujourd'hui. Ce n'était qu'un accident, après tout…**

**Damon se calma, ses traits de vampire disparurent. Il se rapprocha de Stefan et le prit dans ses bras.**

**Sentant le calme et la compréhension revenir chez son aîné, Stefan se laissa enfin aller. Entourant les épaules de Damon de ses bras, s'agrippant à son pyjama, il enfouie sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Les larmes ruisselant sur le tissu noir du pyjama du vampire de 175 ans.**

**Damon – Ce n'était qu'un accident… Tu ne le voulais pas… Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir… Chut… Chut… Tu en avais déjà parlé à quelqu'un ? A père ? Cordelia ?**

**Stefan fit « non » de la tête, murmurant un faible « personne… ».**

**Damon – Et tu gardes ça pour toi depuis toutes ces décennies ? Mais comment as-tu fait ? Je comprends, maintenant…**

**Toute cette culpabilité qui rongeait son frère depuis des dizaines et des dizaines d'années. Ces envies d'en finir, ce sentiment dont lui, Damon, s'était tant et tant moqué… Cette culpabilité où il n'avait pas hésité parfois à retourner le couteau dans la plaie… Cette culpabilité qu'il ne comprenait pas… Voilà qu'elle se trouvait d'un coup justifiée, ô combien ! Il comprenait à présent pourquoi son frère souffrait autant de cela… Comment avait-il seulement pu vivre avec ce secret sur ses épaules durant tout ce temps ?**

**Damon se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, berçant doucement son petit frère. Dans ses bras, Stefan s'apaisait peu à peu… Il se sentait mieux, comme soulagé d'un poids trop lourd à porter…**

**Au bout d'un moment, les deux salvatores redescendirent du grenier, Damon soutenant Stefan. Le grand frère ramassa les draps et les couvertures jetés à terre par son cadet. Le jeune salvatore s'allongea dans son lit, sans un mot, avec un hochement de tête reconnaissant.**

**Comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et qu'ils venaient de perdre leur mère, Damon s'étendit à côté de son cadet, une main sur son épaule. Il attendit que Stefan, maintenant apaisé, trouve le sommeil avant de se laisser aller à laisser lui-même couler quelques larmes.**


End file.
